1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ammunition housing or casing including a cover portion for the closing off of an explosives chamber, and which includes a booster charge and a mechanical safe-and-arm device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In known ammunition housings of that type, additional mounting components for the booster charge and the safe-and-arm device. In this case, the installation space which is required becomes comparatively large in size.